


Linger 'Til Dawn, Dear

by pipermack



Series: Linger Till Dawn [5]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward First Times, Bubble Bath, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Post 3x10, Post-Season/Series 03, Smut, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipermack/pseuds/pipermack
Summary: Anonymous said: Your take on SethKate’s first time? Pleaaaase?Anonymous said: It's been a long day on the road/fighting baddies/etc etc and all Kate wants to do is take a bubble bath with her boy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't mean to combine the prompts but... my hand slipped :P Filled on Tumblr: http://alexandertrashilton.tumblr.com/post/151961500334/anonymous-said-your-take-on-sethkates-first

It’s been roughly two weeks since Seth and Kate reconciled, though you wouldn’t know it by looking at them.

That first night, they laid in bed and traded kisses and soft touches and just mused over how much their lives had changed. Richie found them curled together the next morning, Seth’s arms wound tightly around Kate, and decided it would be best to let them sleep.

In the weeks since, any attempt they’ve made to be alone has been thwarted. From being walked in on by Richie or Kisa to getting ambushed by a stray Xibalban demon to even a pipe randomly bursting in the motel room, they just couldn’t seem to catch a break. Add to that the fact that Scott had finally managed to track them down and barely wanted to let his sister out of his sight (yeah, explaining the soulmate thing sure was fun), and they become a time bomb ready to explode at any second.

They manage to get a reprieve before that happens though. A rogue pair of Naguals bent on avenging Amaru tracks the group down, forcing them to just barely escape and hit the road again. In the whirlwind of trying to evade the threat, Richie takes the driver’s seat and Kisa slides in next to him. Seth and Kate find themselves in the backseat wth Scott situated between them. Seth, who had honestly just wanted to hold Kate close and make sure she was okay, clenches his jaw and gives her a Look behind Scott’s head.

Kate smirks but rolls her eyes and mouths “I know, I’m sorry.”

Seth just scowls and leans against the window. “How far are we going, Richard?” he asks.

“Freddie’s got a setup about four hours west.”

Seth shoots Kate another look and she has to bite her lip to keep from laughing. “Okay, well, how soon ‘til it’s safe for a rest stop?” she asks, looking up to the rearview mirror.

Richie meets her eyes in the mirror and raises his eyebrow. “So you and my brother can get it on in a gas station bathroom?” he teases. “Not happening. We gotta put as much distance between us and those dogs as possible.”

Kate drops her head back and sighs. “That’s not why I was asking,” she mumbles, looking over a Seth again. Now he’s the one smirking and she wants to say something, but instead, she’s fixated that stupid smirk. And his lips. And the way his lips feel against her skin. She doesn’t realize she’s staring until Seth clears his throat and raises an eyebrow.

“Shut up,” Kate grumbles, thumping her head against the window.

After the longest three hours and fifty-eight minutes in the history of time, they pull up a long dirt driveway to a small, worn down house. “Freddie said he and Burt already checked the perimeter and set traps, so we should be safe,” Richie says. “Though I would like to look at the inscriptions and make sure they actually got them right this time.”

Kate smirks at Seth then jumps out with her bag as soon as the car stops. “Dibs on the shower!” she calls as she heads towards the house.

Seth watches her go as he slides out of the car, then takes a deep breath. Thinking about Kate in the shower is the last thing he should be doing in front of their brothers. But knowing that Kate was going to be undressing just feet away, and she knew that he knew that… Seth climbs out as well and runs a hand through his hair. He’s got to get rid of the snakes.

“Alright look,” he says, looking at Scott, Richie, and Kisa as they all climb out and stretch. “You’ve all been a royal pain in my ass for the last few weeks, okay? So here’s what’s going to happen. You three are gonna go do whatever it is you do. Hunt or drink or fight or… whatever. Until at least sunrise. If any of you step one toe inside that house before then, I’ll probably shoot you. Understood?”

Richie smirks. “Oh we understand, brother,” he teases. “But we’re taking the car.”

“Richard, I don’t–I don’t fucking care, okay? Take the car, do whatever you want. Just don’t do it here, comprende?” He shoos them back into the car, Richie with a smirk and Scott and Kisa each with a grimace. Whatever. He makes sure they actually drive off before turning around and heading toward the house.

Inside, Seth pushes the door closed and locks it behind him for good measure. “Kate?” he calls.

“Back here,” she calls back. “Last door on the right!”

Seth follows her voice down the hall and finds the room easily, not taking time to inspect the house at all. That can come later, he reasons. The only thing that matters to Seth in that moment is Kate. He pushes the door open and his heart nearly stops when he sees Kate stretched out on the bed before him, a smirk on her face. “…Hi…” he breathes with a smile.

“Hi yourself,” Kate responds, pushing herself up. She walks over to Seth slowly until she’s standing right in front of him. “Took you long enough.”

“I uh… was making sure we’d be left alone for a while,” Seth says. He swallows hard. “What happened to the shower?”

“There’s something I wanted to do first,” Kate replies with a smile. She ghosts her fingers up Seth’s arm before reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck. “Kiss me,” she breathes.

Seth doesn’t need to be told twice. He’s so touch-starved that at this point, he knows he’ll comply with anything Kate tells him to do. So kiss her he does. He grabs her hips and pulls her close as he crushes their lips together, humming when her hands tangle into the hair at the nape of his neck.

When Kate finally pulls back, she bites her lip and smiles. “How long do we have?” she asks.

“A few hours,” Seth replies, still holding Kate close. “Six, give or take. Why, what are you thinking?”

“Tub’s big enough for two…”

Seth’s eyes go wide and he swallows hard. Sure, they lived together for three months. They caught glimpses of each other here and there. But to be completely bare with each other? On purpose? Even if they’ve tried, unsuccessfully, to head that direction in the last few weeks, it’s still new territory for them. “…Is it now?” he asks carefully. “Are you sure you–”

“Yes. I am.” Kate smiles and pulls out of Seth’s grip, grabbing his hand. She leads him to a door that Seth hadn’t honestly even noticed, gripping his hand tightly.

When she pushes it open to reveal a master bathroom, Seth smirks. “Nice for a safe house,” he says. “Hey…” He tugs Kate’s hand and pulls her back to him. “I love you, and I’m looking forward to some alone time, but I’m not expecting anything, okay?”

Kate blushed and rolls her eyes. “Okay,” she says. “I love you too. I’m not expecting anything either, but there are a couple things I’d like to… try. Okay?”

Seth smiles and nods. “Okay,” he repeats.

“Good, now are you gonna join me for a bath or stand there and try to protect my virtue some more?” she asks, putting her hand on her hip.

Seth laughs. “Put the attitude away, Princess. I’m all yours tonight.”

“Good.” Kate leans up on her tiptoes to give Seth a soft peck then turns and goes to the tub, turning the water on, fiddling for a moment before finding the right temperature. She lets it fill about halfway, then turns it off and brushes her hair over her shoulder.

When she stands again, Seth walks over to her and wraps his arms around her waist from behind. “Sure this isn’t weird?” he asks softly as he kisses along her neck.

Kate hums and tilts her neck. “What’s weird is that you don’t believe me when I say it’s not weird,” she mumbles. She turns to face Seth and smiles softly at him. “I’m fine, I promise,” she says. “I just… after everything in the last few months, I really just need to be close to you, okay? I need to feel like myself again.”

“I get it,” he says, “I just don’t want you rushing into anything for my sake, got it?” Kate nods so Seth leans down to kiss her slowly, his hands slipping up her shirt. When she doesn’t stop him, he pushes the garment off completely and lets it fall to the floor, then leans in to press gentle kisses to her shoulder.

Kate tilts her head and sighs as Seth trails his lips along her skin. “You sure you’re okay with this?” she mumbles.

“I will be,” Seth breathes against her skin. He stands back enough to start unbuttoning his own shirt, smirking when he sees her staring. “You’re beautiful, you know that?” he says, eyes trailing up her bare torso and over the blue cotton bra she’s wearing. In the time they spent together before, and in the last couple weeks, Seth had tried to be a gentleman. Really, he had. But quick glimpses were nothing compared to getting to appreciate her whole form.

“You’ve mentioned it,” Kate responds, pulling Seth from his thoughts.. She reaches over to push his shirt from his body then kisses him again, her hands falling to his slacks to work on the fly.

After that, they make quick work of the rest of their clothing until they’re both just standing in their underwear. “You’ve never been like this with anyone, have you?” he asks.

“Nobody,” she responds. “But I trust you.”

Seth smiles, squashes down the voice in his head bitching about Kate being too young, too innocent, and pulls her in again. As his lips trail along her neck and down her shoulder, his hands make quick work of the clasp of her bra and he lets it fall between them. The feeling of Kate’s bare breasts pressing against him is enough to have Seth half-hard in an instant like some horny teenager, but he pushes the sensations aside. He steps back, allows himself a slow glance down Kate’s body and back up, and smiles. “Okay?” he asks.

Kate is visibly trying to fight the urge to cover herself. “…Okay,” she replies, a blush coloring her cheeks ad spreading down her neck to the top of her chest.  
 Seth wants to follow the trail of her blush with his mouth, and makes a mental note to make that happen later. “Okay, look. Here’s what’s gonna happen,” he says. “I’m gonna kick my briefs off and get in. If you decide this is too much, you don’t have to join me, okay? Any second thoughts at all, we’ll call it quits.”

Kate nods. “Okay,” she replies. “But I won’t have second thoughts.” To prove her point, Kate takes a deep breath and shimmies out of her panties, then steps into the water with no hesitation, winking at Seth as she sinks into the tub. “You were saying?” she asks, gesturing for him to come closer with a finger.

“Jesus Christ,” Seth mumbles. The sight of Kate “Perfect Preacher’s Daughter” Fuller sitting before him naked, beckoning him closer, shouldn’t be this enticing. He knows that. He also knows that he is completely helpless against Kate’s influence, and always will be. So without another thought, Seth ditches his briefs as well and steps into the tub opposite Kate, dropping down slowly. “So…” he mumbles, trying to focus on Kate’s face rather than the soft lines of her body.

“So,” Kate responds with a soft smile. “This is nice. Just what I needed actually.”

Seth smiles softly, though a little sadly. He knows this isn’t the life Kate should be leading. Knows she should be off with some good church boy and waiting for all of… anything they do tonight… for her wedding night. She should have a white picket fence and a normal job and a normal life, but Seth also knows that’s not in the cards for any of them now. Kate swears she doesn’t need any of that, and her word is all he needs.

“Have you ever… done anything besides tonsil hockey with Kevin?” he finally asks, a gentle hand tracing up one of her legs.

“Kyle,” Kate corrects. “And… no. Um… she tried to, a few times. With tributes or with Brasa. But I always managed to get her to stop before anything happened.”

Seth’s heart stops. “What?” he asks. “Kate, I…”

“Don’t,” she interjects. “Seth, please don’t, okay? I know you’re going to use that as some sort of reason not to do anything else tonight, but please. Don’t. That’s not what this is and I know it. I’m actually… excited for whatever we do.” She sits up and rests her hands on his thighs as she leans in. “I don’t know a lot about… sex. But I do know that you’re the one I want to explore it with.”

Seth is silent for a moment before nodding. He leans in and kisses Kate slowly. “Okay,” he mumbles. “C’mere though. I want to hold you for a while.”

They reposition so that Kate is leaning against Seth, his arms wrapped tightly around her middle and her head resting against his shoulder. “I missed this,” Kate mumbles.

“We never did this,” Seth points out with a smirk.

“Not this-this you dork,” Kate replies. “Just… being close to you. Even before everything sort of fell apart, we had those months together. There were a lot of single beds, and if I recall, when you weren’t strung out, you were quite a cuddler.”

Seth chuckles. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he mumbles. “Seth Gecko isn’t a cuddler. That was for your sake.”

“Oh my sake?”

“Yes your sake. No meat on your bones. Didn’t want you to freeze to death.”

“I wouldn’t have frozen to death if someone hadn’t hogged all the blankets.”

Seth laughs again. “Oh, now you’re just telling lies,” he says. He ghosts his hands up Kate’s thighs and presses a kiss to her neck. “I never hogged anything. I just wanted an excuse to be close to you.”

“Well your devious plan worked,” Kate responds. She tilts her head so Seth can have better access to her neck, and her hands rest over his as they move. “This is nice,” she says again.

“It is,” Seth agrees against her skin. “Hey, can I try something?”

Kate hums and nods. “Anything,” she says, “as long as you keep kissing me like this.”

Seth smirks and presses his lips to Kate’s skin again. He keeps one hand on her thigh, but the other trails up even further, brushes over her mound teasingly. He does it a few times, just barely ghosting his fingers over her skin, relishing in the little gasps that escape Kate’s lips whenever he does. Finally, he dips a single finger in between her folds and finds her clit easily, pressing on it softly.

Kate gasps and her hips jerk at the touch. “Seth…” she mumbles. “What are you—” She’s cut off when Seth repeats the action and she whines in the back of her throat, high and desperate. “What are you doing?” she finally breathes.

Seth chuckles and nips at Kate’s skin as he uses another finger and works them in slow circles on Kate’s clit. “Feel good?” he asks.

“So good…. wha—”

“Shhh… Just feel, Princess.” Seth kisses along the back of her neck to her other shoulder, his fingers never stopping their slow, languid rhythm. He grazes his teeth over her neck, biting gently before laving over the spot with his tongue, mirroring the pattern his fingers are making.

“S—Seth… oh!” Kate gasps, bucking against his hand. She cranes her head back to claim Seth’s lips in a kiss then drops it back against his shoulder. Every part of her body feels like it’s on edge, like electricity is crackling under the surface. “Please, I need…”

“What is it Katie, what do you need?”

“God, I don’t know,” she mumbles. “Something, anything.”

Seth grins and moves his hand from her clit down to her entrance, then presses his lips to her ear. “You ever touch yourself?” he whispers.

Kate shakes her head. “Once. I t—tried to but it never—oh—felt like this…”

“I can make you feel so good sweetheart,” he promises softly. “But you have to tell me if anything hurts.” With a kiss to the side of her head, Seth pushes his middle finger into Kate slowly, waiting for any sort of sign to stop. But when none comes, he keeps going, working his finger into her gently.

She gasps again and grips his thighs tightly as Seth starts to rock his hand gently. He crooks his finger up, trying to find that most sensitive spot inside her, and when Kate whines again and bucks her hips, he knows he’s found it. “Seth…” she breathes. “Oh god…”

The noises coming from Kate have Seth completely hard and aching, and he knows she must feel it against her back, but Seth does his best to ignore it. Right now, the only thing that’s important is making his Princess feel amazing. So he brushes against that spot again as he thrusts his finger into her steadily. After another minute he pulls his finger out and smirks when Kate groans in frustration. “Hold on baby,” he mumbles.

“Seth,” Kate mumbles. “Please…”

Seth grins. His hand on Kate’s thigh trails up her body to one of her breasts, squeezing and massaging it softly as his fingers return to her clit. Kate moans loudly, her hips bucking against his hand. With a smirk, Seth pinches Kate’s nipple teasingly as he speeds up his ministrations on her clit. “Come on Katie,” he breathes. “Come on, let it go.”

It’s another few seconds before Kate’s body goes stiff and she moans Seth’s name, fingers digging into his legs. When it passes, her body goes slack and she breathes hard. Seth pulls his hand back and kisses the side of her head, smiling when she turns to look at him. “Was that—”

“An orgasm, yeah,” Seth replies with a chuckle.

Kate drops back against him again and smiles, but sits up and turns to look at Seth again after a moment. “You didn’t…?” She pushes away and readjusts so she can face him. Her eyes flick down briefly to his cock then back up to his face again, and she furrows her brow. “What can I do?”

Seth smiles and leans in to kiss Kate slowly. “No, don’t worry about it,” he says. “Tonight’s about you.”

“But I want you to… to come too,” she says with a slight pout.

Seth smiles. “Okay, but it won’t take much,” he says. “Just…” He reaches for her hand and places it around his erection, twitching just at the contact as he starts guiding her motions. How many times had he imagined her hand on him instead of his own? How many times had he gotten himself off with just the idea of what Kate would sound like, feel like? The guilt that flooded him afterwards was enough to keep him from ever pursuing anything, but that was then. That was months ago. Now, with Kate in front of him, her hand working over him, Seth was practically seeing stars.

“Is… this okay?” Kate asks.

Seth drops his head back against the wall of the shower and nods. “So good,” he says. “You’re doing perfect.” He guides Kate’s hand faster, breathing hard as he nears his own release. “K—Kate, fuck,” he breathes. He bucks up into their hands as his balls tighten, and he comes with a low, guttural moan.

In an instant, Kate’s lips are on his. “I love you,” she breathes.

“Love you too,” Seth mumbles lazily. “C’mon, let’s get out. Water’s gross now and our night is just beginning.”

Kate chuckles and nods. “Okay. Sounds good.” She reaches behind herself and unplugs the drain as Seth stands and steps out. He holds a hand out for Kate and helps her out as well, then pulls her close to kiss her slowly. When they break apart, Kate grins. “Not how I imagined my first time, but I’m glad it’s with you,” she says.

Seth smiles, hands settling on Kate’s hips. “Me too,” he says. When Kate shivers against him, Seth chuckles and grabs a towel off the counter, wrapping it around Kate’s shoulders. “Come on, come with me,” he says. He pulls her hand and leads her out to the bedroom then climbs into bed, patting the space next to him.

Kate grins and drops the towel, climbing in alongside him. “Already tired, old man?” she teases, her fingers tracing up his arm.

“Watch it,” he replies. “I just wanted to give you a minute to—“

“What, change my mind?” Kate raises an eyebrow. “Not happening.”

Seth rolls his eyes. “No, to rest. Before we move on the next thing.”

“Next thing?” Kate asks with a smile.

Seth chuckles and kisses Kate gently. “There are probably five, five and a half hours until sun up. We aren’t done yet, Princess,” he says. “Not by a long shot.”

“Good.” Kate leans in to kiss Seth again, giggling when he rolls her onto her back. She kisses him hard, arms winding around his back. As he kisses along her neck again, Kate whines. “Love when you do that,” she mumbles.

“That’s nothing,” Seth says against her skin. To prove his point, he trails kisses down along her collarbone and moves down her body slowly. He leaves soft kisses along her skin, down the valley between her breasts, over her soft belly and down to the top of her soft mound. Settled between her legs, Seth looks up at Kate with a grin. “This okay?”

“So okay,” Kate breathes. She bites her lip and lets her hands fall to Seth’s hair, running her fingers through it softly. “I trust you,” she says.

Seth smiles. He leans in to press kisses along the inside of one of Kate’s thigh, then switches to the other. He presses his lips to every inch of skin he can reach, everywhere except for where he knows Kate needs it most. It’s not until her hands tighten in his hair that he looks up at her again. “Yes?”

“Seth please…” she whines.

“Yes ma’am.” He winks and leans down again, parting her lips and tracing his tongue through her folds just as slow as he’s done everything else, then finally, finally wraps his lips around her clit.

Kate cries out and tightens her hands in his hair again, an action that has Seth at half mast again. “Seth, holy shit,” she breathes. “What…” When she looks down and sees Seth’s head, combined with the sensations of whatever he’s doing, something tightens in her gut and she groans, dropping her head back again. “Feels so good,” she breathes.

Seth can’t be bothered to respond. He’s utterly intoxicated by Kate. By her scent, her taste, the way her hips rock against him and how her fingers tug at his hair. His tongue mimics the pattern his fingers had made on her clit earlier, drawing slow, deliberate circles. His hand comes down and he presses a finger into her again, relishing in the moan that escapes her lips.

After a minute, he slowly, carefully presses a second finger in, and Kate keens. The stretch is a lot, it’s uncomfortable at first. But the discomfort gives way to pleasure as Seth crooks his fingers and sucks at her clit at the same time. “Oh my god!” she exclaims. “Seth I think… I think I’m gonna…”

Seth is only spurred on by her words. He moves a little faster, barely gets a third finger in before Kate is coming again, screaming Seth’s name and tugging at his hair as her back arches off the bed.

She rides out her orgasm and starts to twitch from oversensitivity, so Seth sits up and wipes his mouth on the back of his hand. “Good, right?” he asks, moving back up to hover over her.

Kate blinks her eyes open and stares at Seth for a moment before pulling him down into a kiss. When she realizes she’s tasting herself on his tongue, she feels that tightening in her gut again and whines. As they break apart, she bites her lip. “That was even better than the first one,” she says, a blush tinting her cheeks.

“Good,” Seth replies. He kisses her again slowly and smiles when he pulls back. “We don’t have to do anything else tonight,” he says. “Just so you know. I’m happy to keep doing that for a long time.”

“Well that’s good to know,” Kate says with a smirk. “But you know what I want.”

Seth quirks an eyebrow. “Oh do I?” he teases. “Well, maybe you should say it, just so we’re on the same page.” He leans down and kisses along the top of Kate’s breasts, and Jesus, he really could spend hours worshipping her body.

“Seth…” Kate mumbles. “I want…” She trails off and turns to hide her face in the pillow.

“What was that, Princess?” Seth asks with a grin. “Didn’t catch it.”

“It sounds stupid now,” she responds.

“Hey.” Seth pushes himself up and tilts Kate’s head. “It’s not stupid. I just want you to say it.” Kate blushes dark, and Seth remembers his thought about tracing the lines of her blush with his lips, but he files that away. “It’s not happening until I hear your words, sweetheart.”

Kate bites her lips but nods. “I want you to… to make love to me.”

Seth swears his heart skips a beat. He smiles softly and leans down to kiss Kate again tenderly. When they break apart, he nods. “Okay,” he responds. “Okay, I will. I— Shit.” He sighs and climbs off the bed, walking into the bathroom.

Kate props herself up on her elbows with a frown. “…What are you doing?” she asks.

“I’m… shit, hold on, where is it… Ah! Good!” Seth walks back into the bedroom holding up something small. “We’re not getting anywhere without this. Just glad it’s not expired.” He sets it down on the night stand and climbs back onto the bed, leaning over Kate to kiss her tenderly.

When they separate, Kate glances over and sees that Seth had set down a condom. “Oh…” she mumbles, a blush tinting her cheeks. “Wait, those expire?”

Seth chuckles and sits up, leaning back on his haunches, reaching for the small packet. “Yeah…? Don’t they teach you that shit in like, sex ed?”

Kate rolls her eyes and sits up as well, leaning against the headboard. “I went to high school in a small town in Texas,” she points out.

“Right, that explains it,” Seth replies with a chuckle. “Okay, well… Yes, they expire. And putting it on is pretty simple. I can show you.”

Kate blushes again and covers her hands with her face. “This is so awkward,” she mumbles. “I’m sorry. Maybe this was a bad idea.”

“Hey, hey…” Seth sets the condom down again and reaches for Kate’s hands, pulling them aside and cupping her face gently. “Listen to me, Princess, we won’t do anything you’re not ready for, okay? But whether we do it now or some other time, it’s gonna be awkward. Everyone’s first time is.”

Kate furrowed her brow. “I just… don’t want to let you down,” she admits. “I don’t know a lot about this stuff, and you do, and…”

Seth rolls his eyes this time and leans in, pressing a kiss to Kate’s forehead. “Nothing you do will ever let me down,” he says. “I promise.”

Kate grins and leans in to kiss Seth slowly. “You’re a sap,” she mumbles against his lips.

“Don’t tell anybody,” he replies. “I have a rep to protect.” He leans back and looks at Kate again. “Okay, what are your thoughts?”

Kate takes a deep breath and nods. “I want to do it,” she says. “I’m ready. I am. I might just need a little… guidance at first.”

Seth grins and kisses her again. “Okay. Here, come here.” He moves and situates himself against the headboard as well and reaches for Kate, pulling her over to straddle his lap. “Is this alright?”

“More than alright,” Kate replies with a smile. She leans in to kiss Seth, reaching between them to stroke him slowly.

Seth hums against Kate’s lips, one hand settled tight on her waist, the other coming up to cup her cheek. By the time they break apart again, Seth is fully hard and practically buzzing with anticipation. He smiles at Kate then reaches over for the condom again, pressing it into her hand.

“You want me to…?” Kate looks down at the foil packet in her hand and bites her lip, then looks back to Seth.

“I’ll show you how, don’t worry,” Seth says with a smile. “Here.” He opens the packet then guides Kate’s hands to roll it on. Once it is, he smiles up at her again. “See?” No problem.“

Kate groans and drops her head onto Seth’s shoulder. “This is so embarrassing,” she mumbles.

“Hey, no it’s not,” Seth says with a chuckle, tilting her head up so he can look at her. “It’s cute okay? And now you know for the future.”

Kate smiles. “I guess…” she says. She leans in to kiss Seth slowly, then takes a deep breath when she pulls back. “Okay, I’m ready,” she says, looking Seth in the eye for any sign of hesitation.

Seth seems to be doing the same. “Alright,” he replies. “You just have to tell me if it’s too much, got it? I don’t want to hurt you Kate, so if we have to stop, we will.”

“I got it,” she replies. She kisses Seth again then reaches down to line him up, and slowly starts to lower herself onto him. She cries out at the initial stretch, the fullness, but keeps going, working down slowly until she’s seated fully in his lap.

Her head drops forward onto Seth’s shoulder and he grips her hips hard, head thunking back against the headboard. “Oh my god Kate, you feel so good,” he mumbles. “You okay?”

Kate nods then takes a deep breath and leans up to look at Seth again. “I… yeah, I am,” she says. She lifts herself up and drops back down slowly, whimpering and digging her fingernails into his shoulders. She repeats the action again with another whimper, and bites down on her lip.

Seth groans and leans forward, kissing Kate hungrily. He guides her hips in a slow rhythm and kisses down along her neck. “Wanna hear you Princess,” he mumbles against her skin.

Whining again, Kate nods. “O—okay,” she breathes. She starts moving a little faster, letting out a wanton moan as Seth stretches and fills her. She barely registers one of his hands leaving her hip but in the next instant it’s on her clit and she cries out again, her head thrown back in pleasure.

Seth takes the opportunity to kiss and suck and nip along her collarbone and down along one of her breasts, his fingers working over her clit quickly. “Come on babe, come for me,” he mumbles, looking up at her again. “Look so good like this Katie, wanna see you come.”

“I’m—I think I…” Kate babbles, unable to form coherent sentences. “I…. close…”

“Me too baby,” Seth replies. He pulls her into another messy kiss and lets her control the pace again, groaning when Kate stats moving faster. “God yeah, just like that, “ he breathes before kissing her deeply again.

Kate kisses back with just as much ferocity, moaning against Seth’s lips as his free hand returns to her clit. It takes little else to send Kate over the edge. Her head falls back again and she cries out for Seth and practically screams as ecstasy washes over her.

Seth is quick to follow as well, rocking up into her and coming with a drawn out moan of Kate’s name over and over. When he finishes, he slumps back against the headboard and Kate collapses forward onto him, equally as spent. Seth chuckles breathlessly and kisses the side of her head. “I love you,” he breathes.

“Love you too,” Kate mumbles, not looking up. “Is it always like that? So… intense?”

“Not in my experience,” Seth replies. “Maybe it’s a perk of the whole soul-bond thing.” He looks down at her and brushes a strand off of her face. “You alright?” he asks.

Kate smiles and nods against Seth. “So alright,” she mumbles. “I feel like that bath should have waited though.”

Seth chuckles softly and kisses her head again. “There’s time for another, later,” he promises. “For now though, let’s just…” He lifts Kate’s hips gently and she gasps as he pulls out of her. He lays her out carefully, pulls the blankets up, and pulls Kate close. “There, better.”

“Hm, I was right,” Kate mumbles happily, scooting as close to Seth as possible.

Seth grins and wraps his arms around her tightly. “About what?” he asks.

“You are too a cuddler.”


End file.
